fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Greenstone
Joseph Greenstone (ジョセフ・グリーンストーン - Josefu Gurīnsutōn) ''is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Terra. Description Joseph is a young man with average height and naturally muscular body. He has green eyes and shoulder-lenght, brown hair kept in a ponytail. His usual attire seems to be consisting of a green T-shirt and blue jeans held by a brown, leather belt, although it changes from time to time. However, he always can be distingiushed by his signature green headband. He also often wears a greep cape and his attire is completed with red-blue striped trainer shoes. His Guild Stamp is green in color and located on his right shoulder. He also wields a katana on his back. Personality Joseph is a calm and collected, yet friendly and easy-going person. He likes to get new friends and hang out with them. He is that type, who is loyal to his friends and never lets them down. He is also very helpful and won't refuse any friendly request from his comrades. When one of his friends is sad or angry, he will always listen them, try to cheer them up or give them advice. He is quite mature, as he don't like to be involved in the usual Fairy Tail brawls, yet he will gladly accept challanges to one-againts-one sparing matches. His other personality traits are his stubbornness and his unwavering determination. Especially when his friends are in danger, he never gives up, even when the odds are against him. Being one of the (few) saner Fairy Tail Mages, he doesn't run into a battle head-first and only fights when it is needed. But when it comes to a battle, he gives in all of his might. Despite his seriousness, he also have a comical side. He likes read about jokes and he even makes his owns. He even laughs with the others, when something funny is happening in the guild, but he doesn't joke with things that can hurt for someone else. Sometimes he likes to be alone, spending the time either with training, meditating or just wandering in the nature. He is also very perceptive, inmediately spotting when something is suspicious, and he cannot be fooled so easily. He is usually shown to be not interested in women, but some occasions signs that he likes cute girls. This is usually shown when Lisanna is around. He often blushes while talking to her and it is obvious that he has a crush on her. However, Elfman's overprotectiveness keeps him from closing on Lisanna. History He was born in X766. His father was one of the Rune Knights, while his mother was a merchant. He had a normal family life until he and his mother was kidnapped by some Mage from a Dark Guild, when they were on way to home from a successful business trip. Luckily, they were saved by Gildarts Clive who was happened to be there. From then, he wanted to be a Mage himself. He persuaded his parents to learn Magic, who agreed, and sent him to a school where he learned Earth Magic. After finishing school, he decided to join a Guild. He was unsure at first which one should he choose. Then once, in a tavern he overheard a conversation about Gildarts and found out, that he is the Ace of Fairy Tail. He became excited about it and quickly came to the decision that he will join Fairy Tail. After going home, he discussed with his parents about it, and although his father was initially reluctant due to having heard a lot about the Guild's destructive tendencies, they let him go and start his own life as a Guild Mage. Overview Tenrou Island Arc Joseph arrives at the Guild one week after the happenings in Edolas. He travelled from Crocus to Magnolia in order to join Fairy Tail. Much to his luck, he bumps into Natsu, Happy and Lucy. He asks for directions about for Guild, when Natsu grabs his right hand and runs off with him. When they arrive at the Guild, Joseph meets with most of the members, including Cana, Mirajane, Wendy and the others. Mira leads him to Master Makarov, who allows him to join the Guild. Shortly afterwards, Joseph witnesses a brawl within the Guild for the first time, and ponders whether they are crazy. During the brawl, he is challanged by Gajeel. After a brief fight, Erza arrives and intimidates everyone to stop the brawl. Joseph introduces himself to Erza, who encourages him to introduce himself to everyone. After this, he meets with Gildarts, who at first doesn't seem to remember him, but then he recognises Joseph as the "boy with the headband" from before. They begin a conversation, in which Joseph tells Gildarts the reason he joined Fairy Tail is that he wants to be as strong as him. Gildarts then replies that he has a great potential to become a powerful Mage, maybe even an S-Class. After the conversation with Gildarts, Joseph decides to occupie his new house. During his way, Natsu runs up to him and asks him where he knows Gildarts from. He replied, that during childhood, Gildarts saved him and his mother from some Dark Mages, and this inspired him to become a Mage himself. Later, they stops by Lucy's house and Joseph witnesses Natsu sneaking in, dumbfounded by the act. Joseph then is yelled at by Lucy, asking what is he doing before her house. He replies that he just wanted to visit her, but not sneaking in. Lucy then opens the door, finding Natsu in there as usual, and kicks him with anger, much to Joseph's astonishment. One day later, Joseph is invited by Natsu to tag along in a job to slay a Wyvern. During the travel via train, Joseph learns about Team Natsu's Magic and remarks that they really make up a good team. Later, he observes Team Natsu's fight against the monster, finally deciding to join in when he saves Gray from the Wyvern's attack. He then joins forces with Lucy, Gray and Erza to do a group attack, allowing Natsu to kill the creature with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. However, the burning corpse lands on the village, partially destroying it. This makes Joseph to realise, why his father wanted to forbid him from joining Fairy Tail: the destructive tendencies. On their way back, they are ambushed by three members of the Naked Mummy, who quickly recognise Natsu, Gray and Lucy, and announce to take their revenge. Because his friends are tired due to fighting with the Wyvern earlier, Joseph challenges the Dark Mages. He easily defeats the first two, when the third attack him with a powerful Guns Magic spell. However, Joseph avoids the shot with Diver, and attacks from underground with an uppercut, defeating him as well. The others then compliments him about his strenght. Later on, Joseph accepts his very first own job and goes to Mount Hakobe in order to retrieve a Heat Lacrima from a Vulcan. After a fierce fight, he defeats it and soon finds not only a the Lacrima, but also a strange with egg with green spots on it. He then takes it with himself, and on his way to home, he meets with Natsu and co. He asks them about the egg, to which Natsu replies that it's a Dragon Egg, but Happy cuts him off telling that it could be one of the missing Exceed eggs. The two then begin to argue, only to be stopped by Lucy, who says that it might belong to a big bird, causing everyone to look at her. He even brings the egg to the Guild, asking everyone about it, but no avail. Levy then offers him to look after some information in her books. Curious about what kind of creature could hatch from the egg. Lisanna offers her help to hatch it, and on the next morning, a little turtle-like creature is hatched, much to Joseph's delight. He shows it to his guildmates, as Levy states that it's a Chelonian, a rare turtle-like magic creature having intelligence and capable of human speech. Since Joseph is the first person it saw, Makarov allows him to keep it. The Chelonian is soon named Chibikame. A while later, Joseph is present when Makarov announces the S-Class trial and the candidates. Later, he goes to Hargein Port to wish them good luck. During the first timeskip After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, Joseph, with Chibikame on his side, went on a quest to find the missing guild members. However, on their way towards the supposed place of the Island they were attacked by pirates and were kidnapped. Later, they managed to escape, but were ended up very far away from their home. So then, Joseph and Chibikame began a journey to home, helping everyone in need. During this journey, Joseph Greenstone travelled thrugh the continent of Ishgar, learned his family's origins as being the descendant of a Dragon Slayer called Ronald and earned the ephitet Earth Warrior. He and Chibikame returned to Fairy Tail after 5 years absence. After he found the Guild highly deteoritated, he decided to help with all of his might, even entering the Grand Magic Games in X790, but he lost his battle against Rufus Lore of Sabertooth. X791 arc Seven years later, only a few members remain in the Guild, one of them is Joseph. He is seen standing at the front of the request board, lamenting on the lack of jobs. When Thibault and his goons from Twilight Ogre shows up and mock the Guild, he attempts to attack them, but is stopped by Macao. One day later, he comes back from a job and hears some ruckus inside the Guild. Knowing that it must be Twilight Ogre, he runs into the guildhall, only to find... the returned Team Tenrou. He sheds tears of joy and hugs Lisanna, much to Elman's shock, but he then smiles and tell Joseph he became more manly. Later on the day, Natsu challanges Joseph to a fight. He accepts and during that fight, he maintains the upper hand against him, showing the seven year gap between them. After Natsu gets motion-sick from Joseph's Seismic Stomp, Gildarts stops the battle and the two have a conversation, in which Joseph tells him about his own adventures during the timeskip. Key of the Starry Skies arc Joseph is seen welcoming Michelle Lobster, when the girl arrives at the Guild. Later, when the Legion Corps attack the Guild to get Lucy, he manages to escape from Sugarboy's slime by slicing himself out, and assists Pantherlily in his fight against Coco. He uses his Earth Magic against her and is surprised that the girl is actually able to dodge his attacks. After Mary Hughes obtains the clock hand from Lucy, he watches as Coco retreats, expressing his surprise about the strenght of the Legion Corps. After the prominent members of Fairy Tail went out to search for the clock hands, he babysits Asuka, who tells him that she doesn't like the ending of the book. Chibikame then gets a bad feeling about the Infinity Clock, which Joseph admits. When the others returns injured, while Natsu and Lucy captured, he wows to save them and joins the rescue team consisted of Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Elfman, Mira, Wendy, Warren and the Exceeds. After Ichiya begins his struggle against Kanaloa, he lands with the others at the Infinity Palace. As the others takes on the members of the Reborn Oracion Seis, he and Elfman meets up with Natsu and Coco. They soon reach the place where Lucy is being absorbed by the clock, but then attacked by Imitatia. He then observes as Natsu and Elfman battle against her and as Coco trues to free Lucy but no avail. Joseph then attempts to help Coco, but attacked by Imitatia. He manages to deflect her flower shield with his katana, and engages the Reborn Oracion Seis member in an intense swordfight. Imitatia declares that she won't let anyone to have Lucy, which Joseph respond he'll free her at any cost and summons rocks to assault Imitatia. Natsu and Elfman also joins in, but Imitatia pushes back all three of them. Joseph suddenly realises what's going on with Imitatia and tells her that she's just a puppet in Brain II.'s hands. Before he can finish his sentence, however, he's attacked by Midnight, who denies Joseph's claim. Joseph is greatly injured by Midnight's Reflector, so he can only observe as Romeo appears to assist Natsu, but defeated by Imitatia. Then, Imitatia finally realises the truth in Joseph's and Natsu's claim, and tries to free Lucy herself, bu Mignight turns her back into a doll, much to Joseph's shock. After Natsu defeats Midnight, and Lucy manages to free herself, Joseph is seen being treated by Lisanna at the Guild. He later waves goodbye to the Legion Corps who sets off the seal away the parts of the Infinity Clock. Grand Magic Games arc As the members of the Tenrou Group hears about the Grand Magic Games and decide to participate, Joseph actually supports the idea, but tells them it won't be easy to regain Fairy Tail's lost glory. He then smiles as Natsu declares they'll be number one again. Later, he sees Gildarts leaving and approaches him, asking to participate in the Games, because they'd win with his strenght. Gildarts then replies he'll leave it to the younger ones and tells Joseph he doesn't like things which attracts so much attention and being in the Games is just not his style. He then waves goodbye to him with telling him to do everything to reach his dreams. Joseph then watches as Gildarts goes away and declares no one will stand between him and his dreams. Three months later just before the beginning of the Games, he travels to Crocus to visit his parents. There, he confirms the news that the missing members of Fairy Tail returned and they're ready to make Fairy Tail the number one Guild again. His father replies that they'll have a difficulty in beating Sabertooth, causing Joseph to remember how he lost against Rufus Lore one year earlier. However, he states that he believes in his friends and her mother remarks that Fairy Tail made Joseph into real full grown man. His father then remind him that he was also absent for five years which caused them so much worry, that his mother almost went on a journey herself to search for him. Hearing this, Joseph expresses his feeling of guilt as he couldn't help his Guild due to her five ears absence, but now he'll be there to cheer on his friends and support them. His father then smiles and says that he'll also cheer on the fairies, but just because he supports his son. Joseph then happily gives both of his parents a big hug. On the beginning of the Games, he, alongside with the other members of Fairy Tail, comes to cheer on their teams. He expresses surprise about the fact that Raven Guild actually participates and of the Team B. As Team Sabertooth walks in, he glares at Rufus while muttering his name. As the first event, Hidden is announced, he cheers on Gray and Juvia, but expresses disgust on Nullpudding's dirthy play. As Rufus makes his attack and succesfully hits all the other participants, he comments that the Sabertooth Mage's Magic is hardcore. Later, he hungs his head in sadness as Gray and Juvia finished at the two bottom places and Rufus won the event. He then watches the following-up fights, including Lucy's fight with Flare. He realises that something is wrong when Lucy's Urano Metria seemingly fails, declaring that he hates Raven Tail. When Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) fights with Jura, he remarks on Jellal's Magic, but also states that he wants learn from Jura one day, for example honing his own Earth Magic. He is then dumbfounded seeing Jellal casting Sema, only to be shocked later when the spell fails and the Mage falling unconcious due to Ultear and Meredy's interference. When the Guild celebrates their loss and reaffirms their goal to win Grand Magic Games, Joseph tells the members of both the A and the B-teams to have luck and watch out for Raven Tail. He then goes for a walk in the night, pondering about Raven Tail's true goal. Chibikame shivers that they are really creepy, especially that Nullpudding guy. Joseph then declares, he'll keep on an eye on that shady Guild. On the second day, he sighs when seeing Natsu and Gajeel participating on the Chariot event, but smiles when the two are actually able to finish the event. As Elfman fights against Bacchus, he remarks that the Quattro Cerberus Mage would be a difficult opponent for him. He then cheers as Elfman uses his extraordinary stamina to tire out and defeat Bacchus, and when Mirajane easily defeats Jenny. He also expresses surprise about Yukino's loss from Kagura, saying that he wouldn't expect seeing a Sabertooth member lose and remarks that Mermaid Heel's Kagura would be even a match for Erza. As the third day rolls in and the Pandaemonium event is announced, Joseph cheers on Erza and is overjoyed to see her defeating the 100 monsters just by herself. Then, the MPF is announced for the other participants. He finds Obra's act suspicious, seeing him getting the lowest score. His suspition then turns into shock, when he sees Orga's and later Jura spell scoring incedible points. He's even more surprised seeing Cana using the Fairy Glitter, but cheers on nonetheless as Cana declares they'll be number one. As the fights for the third day begins, he's worried about Laxus as he's chosed to fight with Raven Tail's mysterious masked member, Alexei. Lisanna reassures him that she and Freed will observe Raven Tail during the fight. As Laxus is seemingly beaten around by Alexei, Joseph cries out for his guildmate and glances at Raven Tail again, finding suspicious that they're completely motionless. Later, it is revealed that the whole fight and motionless team are just Illusions created Ivan, who is, in fact, Alexei himself. The illusions are dispelled when Laxus defeats his father and the whole Team Raven Tail, much to Joseph's delight. He continues to watch Wendy's fight against Sherria, pondering about the outcome of a battle fought with similar types of Magics. He's then pleased when the battle ends with a tie. Since Fairy Tail made a huge comeback on this day, Joseph celebrates with the others and chats with Lisanna. He asks about Elfman's condition and visit him at the infarmary. There, Bickslow comments that he and Lisanna would make a great couple, just like Elfman and Evergreen. Joseph blushes and smiles in embarrasment, then Elfman remarks he need to be a real man if he wants to date with Lisanna. Chibikame then joins in with the teasing, causing Joseph to sigh and whispers to Lisanna that she's always rely on him. As Elfman asks about it, he tells that it's a secret and leaves. He tells himself that despite Raven Tail moved out from the way, Sabertooth is still here. On the fourth day of the Games, he watches as Juvia and Lucy competes in the Naval Battle. He remarks on Yukino's absence from Team Sabertooth and that new woman, Minerva. When he sees Minerva mercilessly torturing Lucy, he angrily declares that Sabertooth went too far. Romeo then comments that Joseph is very scary when angry, which Chibikame confirms. As the united Team Fairy Tail is announced, he cheers on alongside his guildmates. Instead of watching the fights, he checks on Lucy and asks her if she's okay. Lucy replies positively, causing Joseph to smile. He tells her that he'll be there to protect them, supporting the Thunder God Tribe. Magic and Abilities '''Earth Magic:' Joseph's primary magic, which allows him to control the element earth. His usage of Earth Magic is similar to Jura's: making the surronding earth into hard rocks and use them for both offense and defense. He can also turn his body parts into rocks, dig through solid surfaces, create an earthquake and making the earth explode. * Rock Knuckle: Joseph turns his right fist into solid rock and punches the opponent with great force. * Rock Barrier: With waving both of his hands, Joseph erects a wall made of rocks in order to protect himself and his allies. According to him, it's durability rivals with Gray's Ice Make: Shield * Rock Cannon: Joseph transforms his right hand into a cannon make of rock and shots a round boulder, which explodes on contact. These boulders can be shot continously. * Rock Armor: Joseph turns his skin into hard rock, incrasing his defensive capabilities. * Rock Tomb: Joseph points at his opponent with one hand and waves with an outward motion, causing rocks to emerge around the opponent which surronds and traps the target. * Diver: This spell allows Joseph to dig through any solid surface, enabling to launch a surprise attack from undergroud. * Rock Avalanche: Joseph rises up both of his hands, summoning a lot of rocks from the ground. He then points towards the target, causing the rocks showering into it with huge force. * Seismic Stomp: Joseph stomps the ground, causing a minor earthquake. * Tremor Blast: Joseph punches the ground, causing a fissure moving towards the opponent while kicking up rocks. Once the fissure reaches the target, a minor explosion occurs, sending him flying. * Rock Tower: Joseph causes a rock column erupt from the ground, sending the opponent flying. The same column can be generated underneath the caster with slower motion, allowing the caster to reach high places. * Earth Pitfall: Joseph waves down his hand, creating a hole on the ground, causing the target to fall into it. * Gaia's Wrath: Joseph's strongest spell. He chants an incantation, while entering in a sort of trance. Then a Magic Circle appaears under the opponent, causing the ground glow and then generating a massive beam of green Magic Energy erupting upward and enfulfing the target. This spell is strong enough to render the opponent uncouncious, but takes up a lot of Magic Power. * Mole Bomb: Joseph places one hand to the ground and makes the earth explode underneath the opponent. * Shattering Rock Spikes: Joseph immobilizes the opponent with rocky spikes summoned from the ground, then the spikes shatter delivering heavy damage to the target. * Rock Dome: Joseph summons rocks around himself which close above. Effectually, he encases himself in a dome-shaped rocky cocoon, which protects him from every direction. * Rock Fake: Joseph creates a duplica of himself made of rock as a diversion, allowing him to catch the opponent off-guard. Telepathy: Joseph is able to use this type of magic to connect and communicate with other people mentally. However, he can only connect with maximum two or three people at the same time. It was also shown, that he is able to read in the opponent's thoughts, predicting his next move. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Aside from using Earth Magic, Joseph possesses great skill in swordmanship. Using his katana, he was able to cut trough different objects, even magic attack. He can also deflect projectiles such as arrows, daggers and even bullets. His skills were enough to fight on par with such swordsmans like Erza Scarlet or Pantherlily. * Swallow Reversal Cut: An ancient swordmanship technique, which Joseph mastered during the second timeskip. When executes the technique, he quickly slashes the opponent in a V-formation, not giving him time to react. After returning to Fairy Tail, he often uses this as a finishing move in order to conserve Magic Power as his Gaia's Wrath spell consumes a lot of his energy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having learned martial arts beginning from childhood, Joseph excels in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style is consisting of blocking or avoiding the opponent's moves at first, protecting his vital points in the process, then lauching the counterattack. This way, he is capable to figure out the opponent's fighting style and the potential weaknesses. Immense reflexes: Due to having learned martial arts, Joseph's reflexes are very sharp. With his sword, he can deflect even fast projectiles like bullets. He is also able to avoid fast attacks with almost acrobatic moves like somersaults or lean away from attacks while retaining his balance. In one of his sparring fights, he was able block a kick from Jet, despite the latter used his Speed Magic. Enchanced Strenght: He was shown to be quite strong, capable to break rocks with a chop of his hand. During a job on Mount Hakobe, he was able to slam a Vulcan into the ground, despite it was larger then him. After the second timeskip, his strenght increased considerably, as he was now able to block a punch from Elfman who was clad in his Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul (although utilizing his Rock Armor to minimize damage), slamming him down afterwards, and even parry Captain Caius's large sword with his katana. Enchanced Durability: Joseph proved himself to be quite durable. For example the above mentioned Vulcan knocked him into a tree, but he woke up without much trouble and continued the fight afterwards. He was also able to take a lightning-enchanced punch from Laxus, or survive Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar with only minor burns. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members